Question: Add. $42.7 + 41.1 =$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${4}$ ${2}$ $.$ ${7}$ $4$ $1$ $.$ ${1}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${4}$ ${{2}}$ $.$ ${7}$ $+$ $4$ ${1}$ $.$ ${1}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $8$ $3$ $.$ $8$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({42} + {41}) + ({0.7} + {0.1})\\\\ &={83} + {0.8}\\\\ &=83.8 \end{aligned}$ $42.7 + 41.1= 83.8$